This Newfound Love
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Sheldon has never met such a beautiful woman in his life. Never has a woman made him so weak. Never has he wanted to get to know a woman so much. Should he ignore his feelings or get to know her. Besides, his insecurities pop up and he begins to think that she would never want to get to know him. Sheldon L. Cooper/actress Jennifer Lawrence pairing! Just out of curiosity. :)
1. Chapter 1

_INTRODUCTION:_

My whole world was turned upside down when she walked in the room. Her brown hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Her gorgeous blue eyes pierced into mine. I never have met such a girl with the will power to make my knees weak. But here she was, a woman I have never met before, doing it to me. Me. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Who never gained an interest in women before I met her. I knew one thing for certain; I wanted to get to know her better. And no matter what it took, I would.

AN: So this is the intro to a new story I want to write. I do not know if I should continue or not. The girl I have in mind to play Sheldon's love interest is the actress Jennifer Lawrence. Random….I know. But she is my favorite actress and I really wanted to see where a story could go with her falling in love with Sheldon Cooper. She is brunette in this story just like she is when playing Katniss.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang was all sitting around in their usual spots eating Chinese food. Sheldon was throwing random quirks and everyone just rolled their eyes. Bernadette and Howard were being mushy gushy, while Penny and Leonard kept looking at each other trying to wait out and see who would speak up first. Since their break-up, either one has been able to say a word to the other. The love was still there, but so much heartache and pain kept them from saying anything. And as usual, Raj was eating his food in utter silence. That was when Penny had enough.

_Penny's Point of View_

"So guess what guys?" They all just stared at her and she had to refrain from rolling her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"I am getting a new roommate." Raj's mouth fell open while Bernadette just smiled.

"That's awesome Penny. What is her name?" Bernadette asked in that squeaky voice of hers.

"Well, from what I have gathered, she is moving here from Louisville, Kentucky. She has two older brothers, and her name is Jennifer." Just as I said this, Amy walked in with her usual unemotional face.

"Hey bestie!" I smiled at her and waved.

"Hey Amy. You want some Chinese?" She sat her bag down by the door and walked over and sat between me and Sheldon.

"No I do not Penny. But thanks anyways. I just had an eggplant casserole. I have been having irregular bowl movements and I needed to change the fiber in my diet." When she said this everyone just groined except for Raj and Sheldon. I just had to smile but deep down, I think she just ruined my appetite just by a little bit.

"Penny here was just telling us about her new roommate Amy." Thank God Bernadette changed the subject. I honestly don't think I could take another story on bowl movements.

"Really bestie? What is her name?"

"It's Jennifer, Amy Farrah Fowler. Maybe if you were here prior to the last useless conversation you so generously gave us, you would have known that." Everyone just stared at Sheldon in shock. Did he really just say that?

"Sheldon! That was rude. Apologize to Amy."

"I honestly don't see why I have to apologize. What I said was the truth."

"Are you serious right now Sheldon?" Before I could say anything else, Leonard spoke up.

"Sheldon, just apologize to Amy. That was rude and very unlike you to say such a thing to her." Sheldon just looked up and stared at Amy.

"Sheldon it's all right. We are no longer dating and you have the right to say whatever you want." Even though she said this with confidence, I could tell that it was hurting her to do so.

"No it's not all right Amy. Apologize Sheldon." This time Howard spoke up. But before anyone could say anything else, there was a voice coming from the outside of the door.

Knock, knock, knock. "Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

_(Sheldon's Point of View)_

Why in the world did Penny need a new roommate anyway? It is not like I would not have helped her with her bills. I offered to do it before; it is not like I would not offer to do it again. But no. Penny has to push someone else into our little group. Truth be told, I am nervous to meet this new girl. Not that I would tell anyone that. Why would I? I am Sheldon Lee Cooper and no one can know how I am truly feeling. As I am thinking this, a knock comes on the outside of my apartment door along with a voice that said hello. Now I know I am full on panicking. I honestly do not think that I could take another person thinking I am a freak behind their back. Wait. Get a hold of yourself Sheldon. She is just a girl and you have a Ph.D. I see Penny walk over to the door with a skip in her step and a huge smile plastered on her face. O God, leave it to Penny to be ever so theatrical. Just as she opens the door, I see the face of a girl that has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Wait? Hold up there Sheldon. Did you just say that? No. Stop yourself. You are not supposed to be like this. Your work comes before anything else. Focus Sheldon. So, a new way to prove that string theory….But as soon as I try to get this new girl off of my mind with string theory, she is standing right beside the chair next to the couch and everyone is greeting her.

"So Jennifer, this is Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Leonard, Amy, and last but not least, Sheldon." Penny said introducing us all.

"Hi everyone. I'm Jennifer." As she introduced herself, I could not help but feel my hands become a bit clammy.

"Well hello there. As you probably already know, I'm Howard. And this is my beautiful wife Bernadette."

"Nice to meet to you Howard. And you to Bernadette."

"You are just going to love it here. Penny was telling a little bit about you before you knocked." Oh Lord, Bernadette trying to be sweet with her squeaky voice.

"Good things hopefully."

"Yes they were great things."

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"I'm Amy Farrah Fowler, but everyone just calls me Amy."

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you Amy." As Amy and this new girl named Jennifer shook hands, Amy would not let go and Jennifer seemed a little freaked out about it.

"Ummm….."

"You can let go now Amy." Penny said.

"You have pretty eyes Jennifer." As Amy said this, Jennifer's eyes grew huge.

"Umm…thanks, I guess." Jennifer said this with hesitation. Good going Amy. She just came here and you have already freaked her out with your usual yet weird antics.

"I guess I will let go then."

"Okay." As soon as Amy let go of her hand, Jennifer's face seemed to relax, but she hurried and turned to Leonard.

"Hello. I'm Leonard. But don't worry about my name. It may have nerd it in but I still am cool. Ha-ha ha-ha." Oh my word! Leonard is being nervous around a girl that he obviously will try to sleep with. But I would like to just see him try with this one.

"Oh, umm, I don't judge people by their names. I honestly don't judge people at all." She chuckles after she says this nervously and I can't help but feel drawn to want else she has to say. But before Leonard could say another word to this poor girl, Penny cuts in.

"So! Jennifer, this is Raj. He does not speak to woman unless he has alcohol. Sort of a problem he has developed through his childhood into adult."

"Oh? Umm, nice to meet you also Raj, was it?" Raj just nods his head and I inwardly snort. Then Penny turns to me.

"And this is Sheldon like I said before. He is the OCD one of the group. So when he knocks, he will knock three times while saying your name in between each knock. But other than being a know it all and ridiculously smart, he is pretty cool." Jennifer just stares back at me with a smile and I felt a little intimidated. Why am I feeling intimidated by a girl I have never met. This never happens to me.

"Well hello Sheldon." She then sticks her hand out for me to shake and I slowly grab her fingers and shake very fast then pull away. She just chuckles at this and then takes a seat next to me. As I feel myself slightly perspiring underneath my long sleeve shirt that I am wearing underneath my Green Lantern shirt, she turns to me and asks me a question I was not prepared to hear from a girl like her.

"So Sheldon. Have you ever studied Physics before? The only reason why I'm asking is because you seem like the type who has. But I may be wrong." Everyone in the room gasps and then starts laughing. Jennifer looks offended by everyone and starts to shut down on the inside as I could see. Given I am not very good with emotions. I do not know why, but I feel like I need to defend this girl.

"Why are you guys laughing? She simply just asked a question that did not concern any one of you. What was so funny about this question?" Everyone just stops laughing at the moment I said that. Then Penny starts talking.

"We weren't laughing at her to be mean Sheldon. We just thought it was funny that she thought right off the bat that you were into Physics. That was just weird to me and probably the others to. I have never met someone who realized you were into Physics when they first met you. That is all Sheldon. That is why I and the others were laughing and shocked." As Penny said this, I felt my face turn red and I knew that I needed to call it a night so I could collect my thoughts.

"Well, I think that it is time for everyone to go home. It is time for me to take a shower and to gain my nightly REM cycle." As I said this, Howard and Bernadette got up and put their coats on while Raj left quickly. Penny and Leonard hugged goodbye while Jennifer walked over to the door and waited until everyone had left until it was just her, me, Leonard, and Penny. As they were about to leave so Penny could help her unpack, Jennifer did something unexpectedly. She turned around and looked me in the eyes with a look that could bring, from what I have seen in the movies Penny has made me watch, a man to their knees. She then hugged me and kissed me on the left cheek. I could feel my face turn red again and then she pulled away slowly. Before she left though, she said something to me.

"Thanks Sheldon. No guy has ever stuck up for me before. And even though I just met you, I feel as if we are going to be great friends. Oh, and one more thing. I am into Physics to. And I would love for you to bring me to one of your seminars that you must go to. If that is all right with you?" All I could do was nod my head yes. She then left shutting the door behind her with a soft thud. All I could think about was the scent she left behind and the way her blue-gray eyes sparkled when the light hit them. And then I began to feel something that I had never felt before, a warm, fuzzy feeling in the middle of my chest.

**AN: I know that Sheldon may seem a little OOC in this story, with all the lovey dovey smut and all that, but that is how I intended it to be. So I hope you guys like it and PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

'Jennifer's Point of View'

Everyone was so nice to me. But the one that stuck out the most to me was that man whom they called Sheldon. No guy has every stuck up the way he did for me and I guess it made something inside of me like him the most, even though I just met them all. Penny had to run an errand and had to stop at the grocery store for some things she forgot to get earlier, so here I am, all alone in this strange apartment sorting through my clothes and my toiletries. Everything seems off about this place. But I know that it is just my nerves getting to me. In a few weeks I will be used to this place and this city and I will make a whole lot of friends. Maybe I can even get a boyfriend. I heard California is known for their hot surfer looking dudes. But who knows, maybe I will just stay single for a while and just focus on my work and friends. My last boyfriend was a hot mess. His name is Nicholas Hoult. I met him at a seminar in England. I fell head over heels in love with his gorgeous eyes and his British accent. But as always, good things have to come to an end.

I remember just like it was yesterday. I had just gotten off the phone with Nicholas. It was our second year anniversary together and I was out picking a movie to watch and buying snacks. We had chosen to have a low key, in doors date because it just seemed more romantic at the time. After I had bought the groceries and movies and made my way to our apartment together, I was making my way towards our door when I saw a random shirt lying outside our door. My first instinct was that someone was raped. Now do not ask me why I thought that. Literally I am crazy. The things that come to mind would be considered psycho to the average human being. I say and do things without planning ahead of time. I have no control over my tongue and it scares me what I will say next. I bent down to pick the shirt up and that was when I heard it. A soft moan came through the door and I knew exactly what was going on. I slammed the door open and to my horror, Nicholas was making out with some slut. I do not remember much after that due to my rage of hatred and disgust. All I remember is waking up the next morning with a vodka bottle in my hand and a store bought cake that had been eaten down to the very last crumb.

That is why I moved here to California. I needed a fresh start away from that town and away from Nicholas and that slut whom I have come to find out works with him. Her name is Emma Grace. I hate the name Emma now. I loved it before, but now after she was all over my ex, she has ruined the name for me as of right now. I do not want anyone to know about my past. Why you make ask. It seems so simple and not bad at all, right? But that is a totally wrong perception of my life. My life is anything but perfect. You see, the night I found Nicholas cheating on me, I woke up the next day and did something that nobody knows happened to this day. It took me two years of psychotherapy and mental evaluation to get over what I had done. I just hope no one around here has the curious bone inside of them.

**AN: Please tell what you guys think of this chapter. I know it has been so long since I have updated, but with college and everything else, life has been hectic! lol Please review!**


End file.
